Finding the Brothers
by Tigerseye-and-Padfoot
Summary: As speculation has it, I’m the daughter of Hoenheim, making me the sister of Edward and Alphones Elric. I had once served in the Amestris Military as a General and State Alchemist. My mission is to return home to Amestris from the United States of Americ
1. Chapter 1

"There is truth to the old legends you found Siri. The Elric brothers did come from across their gate into this world and once they destroyed the gateway –not the gate itself- they set off to find the Uranium bomb that passed through it near the beginning. It didn't take the Elric brothers too long to find the Uranium bomb brought from the other side of the gate. A couple of weeks actually and the time flew by for them. You see the problem was what where they suppose to do with it now that they had it. Well, something happened I'm sure the Elric's didn't intend, and neither they, nor the bomb have been seen since. The bomb didn't go off otherwise there would have been documentation of the effects, but there are no such documents. What became of your brothers I have no idea. But that is how your father, Hoenheim of light, died, by Envy's fangs." Ti finished up his story to answer my question.

Right now, my life was sooo fucked up. Its November of 2010 and I had been staying at my friends houses for the past year and a half, ever since my mum died and I flat out refused to move in with my ex-step father that the judges had suggested. As Ti just explained, my real father died many, many years ago, that's the problem with time travel and demenshion mix-ups, not to mention dying once also screwed things up.

As speculation has it, I'm the daughter of Hoenheim, making me the sister of Edward and Alphones Elric. I had once served in the Amestris Military as a General and State Alchemist. I was stationed on the sea; Roy Mustang served under me as my subordinate… I was older by a year. I think that fact really irked him. I went on a mission to save a dying kingdom… it was a mission that claimed my life.

I was reborn in this world. In a little town called Elkhorn in the state of Wisconsin. Daughter of a wonderful woman named Trisha (I know Ironic isn't it that that was my brother's mums name?) and a Sirius Lee Sirius (seriously). My father, Sirius died when I was young and it was me, mum and… him, that bastered, Dennis by name, vindictive by nature. Life passed as it would for any normal person going through the circumstances. However, when I was 13 me and mum moved out and moved back to Elkhorn after having left for a long time.

Durring my freshman year of high school I met Mio, Ti, Neko, Brie, Chynna, Brit and Co. I really didn't know what to think at first… them telling me of past lives, a barrier between all the worlds. They talked of training to bring the barrier down at this point I was already a Red Belt in Kyuki-Do at the local dojang but I had no time to train with them, at least until my mum died. I jumped around for a long time, jumping from one house to the next and eventually took up semi-residence with Neko at her parents' house and then I started training in all my spare time. I still had to go to school and pass my classes, but I had long since given any thought to Collage, what would be the point? As soon as the barrier was opened I was going back to Amestris and as the Mayans predicted the world would change, if not end, on December 21, 2012.

I sat and puzzled over what Ti had said. My brothers hadn't been seen since the time of Adolf Hitler, _**greaaat**__!_ '_What had become of them? Where could they have possibly gone?_' I wondered as I turned over to try to sleep, but I was too wired for sleep or any kind of rest. Too many thoughts for the future, memories from the past, haunting from another world and then there's always that ghost thats been following me around since I was 4… Life was ridicules at this point to say the least.

My name is Sasha Rook, but everyone calls me Siri Elric when the normals aren't looking.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything from Full Metal Alchemist.

Chapter two

I'm sorry, I realize my explanations last night where not all that understandable.

Let's start out with my father. I technically have three. The first and foremost one is Hoenheim of light. He was my father when I was alive in Amestris, I don't know what's been going on after my death there, only that he died in this world by Envy. I remember minor things about him from before I died. Simple things like the way he liked his tea and his sent. Such a unique sent, but other than that, not much comes back about him.

My second father is Sirius Lee Sirius. He was normal..ish, a Brit with an accent to prove it, with all the normal quirks. Comparing him to my past life I would have to compare him with my subordinates' best friend, Maes Hughes. Then again, my memory of Sirius is seriously impaired (no pun intended) seeing as he died when I was 6. But he was a kind person always looking out for everyone… I think…

Then there's Dennis, my sort of Step father. He and my mum got together shortly after I was born (I didn't actually grow up with Sirius) and he _was_ my dad for 12 years before he went crazy. That's when me and mum left. He tried to get custody of me, so did my Grandparents and multiple aunts and Uncles but I refused. The judge allowed it, I don't claim to know why, but I like to think he saw through there glamour. Talk about a disjointed family.

Anyway, at this moment, Momma (Nekos mum) is driving me to school. God I hated school, it was full of self-centered, ignorant people who couldn't see the truth even though it was right under their noses. I had two friends left at school, the rest having graduated in previous years. There was Nicole, who was a senior like me, and there was Sara (aka Tom) who was a junior. This year was hell because they did not share my Lunch or any classes. I was alone in that hell hole.

Admittedly, I use to love school, and in a way I still do, I love to learn, but I hate being there. I should be out doing something useful, not sitting in a box being taught not to think. The car stopped and Momma wished me good luck. I grunted but waved to her as she drove off. I stalked into school, everyone giving me a wide berth. No one crossed me, they didn't know what to do in the situation I presented, and so they went on like nothing was wrong anywhere in the world and avoided me at all costs. Basterds!

The day was fine so far. It was 4th hour and I was in an AP Chemistry class. The class was 10 minutes in when there was a knock on the door. The teacher glared at the door as if it had done some personal evil to her person. She eventually answered it.

"Uh… is this Mrs… Richards room?" The voice was male.

"It is, now what do you want?"

"I'm Ed Ailm, I just transphered." I watched her glare down her nose at him.

"Indeed! And you are aware that class started a full 10 minutes ago!!!"

"I got lost ma'me." She turned on her heel.

"Take a seat next to Rook and keep up!" He stepped into the room and shut the door, eyes searching. I groaned and beckoned him over. Why did I have to get stuck with the new guy?

As he sat down I had to give him a look over. I tried to stop myself honestly. He was wearing black leather pants and a dark, soft looking long sleeve turtleneck that hugged his features. His dark brown hair hung like a lions mane about his face and our eyes met briefly. I scowled and concentrated on my work until the bell rang.

I made my way down to Lunch a little guiltily. I don't know why I react like that, it's just something I do. I sat down at the deserted table, no one ever sat with me, ever. I pulled out one of my note books converted into a journal type thing and just started writing as I always did.

"Hey! Do you mind if we sit here!?!" it was a youthful voice, but it was effective in snapping me out of my little world with my eyes wide.

"Come on Al, we can find someplace else to sit." It was that new student, Ed something or another, but he's not the one who asked. Next to him was a younger male, about 13 if I had to guess. He had short black hair and warm brown eyes. With eyes still wide, I nodded at him. It was after they sat down across from me that I felt the other students at the tables around us staring. I desided to ignore them today and just studied the two teens across from me. Ed was doing the same to me.

"I'm Al Ailm, and this is my brother Ed." He held out his had with a brilliant smile.

"Ge- Rook, Sasha Rook…" I said taking his hand, almost saying General Elric, and that was one thing I didn't feel like explaining to anyone. "nice to meet you, sir." All around us whispers exploded, moving like a wave all the way across the cafeteria.

Ed just crossed his arms and nodded, glaring at the wall. I turned back to Al. "So, what is there to do here?" He asked his eyes bright. Normally I didn't like little kids, but for some reason I liked Al.

"Here at school… or here in town?"

"Both? We just moved to the area yesterday, all I've seen so far is the school and the grocery store."

"Al, don't bother her with things like that!" Ed said with another glare at his brother, but Al ignored him.

"I don't mind answering your brothers questions Ed." I said with a frown. It was true I didn't, I turned back to the younger of the siblings. "Well, at school here there are afterschool programs you can join. There's fencing, D&D, chess, Art clubs…" I counted them off on my fingers and frowned, there where more, but I couldn't think of them, so I did something I hadn't done in over a year, I turned around and called out to the table next to me.

"Hey, Martin!" He turned to me with wide eyes. "Yes you, what other afterschool clubs are there? Don't act like you weren't listening I know you where."

"Uhhh… there are… sports… and that new archery club they set up… uhh… I can't think of any more…" he stammered. I frowned.

"Thanks Martin." And I turned back to Al and shrugged. "Umm… in town… there really isn't a lot, there's the county's 4-H department, some restaurants and nick-knack shops. Closest book store is in Delavan, the next town over… Lake Geneva is a good enough place for shopping I suppose but I haven't there recently so I don't know what they have these days." I looked up at him with a helpless shrug. "I don't get around much these days."

"Book store!?!" Ed and Al perked up together.

"M-hm, right down the main drag. Nothing real fancy, but it's a book store." They looked at each other and I smiled, I knew they would be going there soon. I remembered when I had raided the bookstore daily when I was a kid, but that thought made me frown and I drew back into my shell for the rest of the hour. Only nodding farewell to them when the bell rang and I ran off to my next class.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward watched her for the rest of the day. He had most of his classes with her and had plenty of time. She was lost in her own little world for the most part and what was worse, is that nobody seemed to care, not even the teachers. Asking subtle questions throughout the day led revealed she was always like that and had been for nearly 2 years, ever since her mother died. He knew what she was going through, but honestly, she should just get over it, after all he and Al had been through worse and they were fine.

Finally it was the last hour of the day. The teacher was going on and on about something or another, Ed just couldn't bring himself to listen properly. He looked over at Sasha just to see what she was doing and blinked a couple times when he saw her slowly standing up and inching toward the outside door. The students didn't notice or didn't care. She caught his gaze and froze. He just smiled, why not? He stood up silently and joined her on her escape from the boring class; she frowned but didn't dare say anything. She eased the door open without making a noise and they left.

It was fairly nice outside and Sasha was looking up at the sky, hands shoved deep into her pockets. She headed into the school's athletic field, Ed trailing behind her for lack of something to do. He was stupid, he scolded himself. It was his first day of school and he was already skipping class. What had come over him? He watched her go up to the judge's stand and climb up the back of the bleachers till she was sitting on a ledge of the judge's stand. He paused for a moment under her, should he join her? Would she mind?

He was saved in answering that himself as she sighed and waved him up. He climbed up carefully, trying not to use his automail hand too much, didn't need that secret being spilled. She watched his every move, noticing his favoring of limbs on the metal. She sighed again and he cursed himself mentally, she was observant. He sat down next to her as she spaced off looking at the sky. She was wearing a long black coat, it seems she never takes it off.

"You shouldn't be here Edward." She said not looking at him.

"…I know… I don't really know why I followed you out."

"You shouldn't be _here_." She repeated. He looked at her with confusion, she couldn't possibly know anything… could she? "Oh well, nothing we can do about that now that you are here." She looked at him and offered a small smile. He stared at her. "I can see the edge of your contacts." She giggled.

"I can see yours too, wait! How did you know that its Edward?" he asked even more suspicious of her knowing the truth.

"Call it a woman's intuition, Edward." She smiled a little more genuine but then frowned and looked up again.

"Why is it that you come up here?"

"I'm afraid of heights." He blinked.

"You come up here because you're afraid of heights? That doesn't make any sense." She just smiled.

"I like to challenge myself getting down."

"You most certainly didn't have a problem getting up."

"True, but I'm still afraid of heights and I've been doing this for years." The bell rang and in one fluid movement she slid off the ledge and landed in a crouch, eyes closed. He jumped also.

"Hurry, we don't want to get caught. Me, they won't care about, but it is your first day." She said running toward the building

"Are you sure you're afraid of heights?"

"Positive." She said with a smile. "Hey, want me to show you and Al the book store in Delavan? I can get the car tonight." He hesitated. Why was she being so trusting of him and Al yet no one else?

"Sure." Was all he answered. She nodded and pulled her rather out of date cell phone out.

"Hey Momma, can I barrow the car? There are some new kids that I want to take to the book store... Yeah, Momma, trust me. There's nothing- Momma! But-No-"she sputtered for a moment eyes wide "Put Neko or Ti on the phone please!!! Thanks. Hey, we're going to the book store care to join us? …Alright see you in 20 minutes. Bye." She turned to him then looked beyond him with a soft ghost of a smile, "Hey Alphonse! How was your first day?"

"It was good! The teachers seem to be really nice, but I don't know if the science teacher knows what she's talking about…"

"You have Hedro?" Al nodded, "Then you are correct, she doesn't." Ed laughed but it was slightly forced. He racked his brain, had he told her Alphonse's full name?


End file.
